For important meeting or conference, a place with special design or equipment is required. For example, a conference room with sound-absorbing walls or a microphone array with beamforming technology would be appreciated for people to organize an important meeting.
However, it is expensive to build such a conference room and equipment.
In modern word, the division of knowledge is more specialized and professionalized, but the fields of technique included in a project are more and more complicated. Consequently, a plurality of meetings of discussing and organizing for professionals of technical fields are needed to complete a project. The meeting occurs anytime anywhere, but a good conference room is not available anytime.
Consequently, how to provide a voice enhancement method with low cost is the problem of the community.